ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle
If you are looking for the trilogy or duality of the same name, click here '''The Final Battle '''was a prophesied event that claimed the Green Ninja, the Chosen One (who turned out to be Lloyd) would defeat the Dark Lord (Garmadon) however when Garmadon teamed up with the dangerous and manipulative spirit of the Overlord and upset the balance allowing the Overlord to cross into Ninjago, Garmadon's body was taken over by the Overlord and Lloyd was forced to fight the Overlord. History The Prophecy When Little Lloyd Garmadon attacked Jamanakai Village for candy, the Ninja raced over to stop him (although they mistakingly thought he was Lord Garmadon). After stopping Lloyd, the Ninja returned to their dragons, where Flame (Kai's dragon), had one of Wu's scrolls in its perch by mistake. The scroll fell out and the Ninja read it as it revealed on of the four Ninja would rise above the others and become the Green Ninja, the most powerful Spinjitzu Master. When the Ninja returned to the Monastery of Spinjitzu they where eager to find out who was the Green Ninja so they battled for the prize. However, during Cole and Kai's fight, the Sword of Fire became immensely hot and caused a fire which an angry Sensei Wu had to put out. After that he told the Ninja that if they didn't unlock their true potentials he'd never know which one of them would become the Green Ninja. The Green Ninja is Revealed Zane, Jay and Cole all unlocked their true potentials while Wu was away trying to find Garmadon in the Realm of Madness. When he returned (with Garmadon), Kai (who still hadn't found his True Potential) was unsure whether to trust Garmadon and so he tried to battle him and unlock his true potential, showing everyone he was the Green Ninja, however this failed and, Zane's Falcon spotted the Serpentine attempting to get the third Fangblade from the Temple of Fire and they had Lloyd with them. The Ninja, Wu and Garmadon entered the Fire Temple where they were attacked by the Serpentine, however the instability of the Temple caused the Ninja (minus Kai), Wu, Garmadon and the Serpentine to retreat and all the exits where blocked off. Kai, who was trying to get the Fangblade so he could prove he was the green ninja, heard Lloyd call for him, and left the Fangblade instead to save Lloyd. The temple erupted and the Ninja mourned as they mistakingly thought Kai and Lloyd had burned in the Temples eruption, however Kai who had unlocked his true potential bursted out of the temple in a fire ball, alongside Lloyd. He then arrived on the Bounty and told them how he figured out his true potential, saying he realised all his training wasn't to become the Green Ninja, but it was, to protect him, the Ninja then placed the Golden Weapons in front of Lloyd where they levitated, proving he was the Green Ninja and was destined to fight his own father. The Rise of the Green Ninja In the coming months, after Pythor and the Great Devourer had been defeated, the Ninja mentored Lloyd and trained him in the art of fighting, dragon riding and many other lessons, to prepare him for the fight against his father. When Garmadon used his Mega-Weapon to resurrect an ancient Grundal and reversed the age of the four Ninja turning them into kids, Lloyd had to make a choice, to return the Ninja to their proper age and destroy the Grundal, which would cause him to be affected by the ageing tea and make him much older, thus skipping his childhood, or leave it and get eaten by a dinosaur. Lloyd chose to defeat the Grundal and because of the ageing effect of the tea he became much older and taller as well. Shortly after, when the Ninja where summoned to the Ninjago Museum of History where they encountered Lloyd's Mother, Misako, who explained why she had been absent all of these years and why she left Lloyd at such a young age, claiming to have always known that Lloyd would be the Green Ninja and spent years looking for a way to stop the Final Battle with very little luck, meanwhile on the Dark Island, Garmadon had met the spirit of the Overlord who made him take the Helmet of Shadows and start the Celestial Clocks countdown to the Final Battle. This caused the stone army to attack Ninjago City forcing the Ninja and the Civilians to retreat. Later Zane and Wu realised the cause of the attack, was the Dark Island being re-awoken, and the Ninja, Nya, Misako and Wu traveled to the Dark Island, on their voyage they stumbled across an old lighthouse, which housed Zane's not dead father, Dr Julian, who after being freed from the Leviathan joined them as they arrived on the Dark Island. The Beginnings of the Final Battle Upon their arrival on the Dark Island the Ninja where forced to lay low until they could find a way to defeat the indestructible Stone Army. Misako's research proved to be quite valuable as a hidden temple on the island called the Temple of Light had the power to give Lloyd and the other Ninja powers capable of stopping the Stone Army, which worked and the Stone Army retreated back to Garmadon and the Overlord as the Celestial Clock grew closer to the Final Battle. Misako then realised that there could be a way to stop the Final Battle, by taking the Helmet of Shadows from Garmadon and returning it to the clocks perch, however she had no idea where the perch was and time was running short. Misako and the four Ninja tricked Garmadon and got the helmet. When they arrived at the Celestial Clock, mere minutes remained and they tirelessly searched for the perch until the Stone Army arrived and tried to stop them. Misako and Wu spotted the perch with only ten seconds on the clock left, and Misako grabbed the helmet and out it on the perch just as the clock reached zero. The Ninja celebrated their victory, however The Horns of Destruction begun to play, signalling the Final Battle had begun and the Ninja realised their plan to stop the final battle had failed. At that moment the rock they were on broke and all the Ninja except Nya, who was taken prisoner by the Stone Army, fell into the water. The Balance is Shifted Now that the final battle had begun, the Overlord's secret weapon, Garmatron. The Ninja now distressed from loosing Nya attempted to stop Garmadon and the Overlord knowing that if the balance was disrupted the Overlord would be able to cross into Ninjago. The four Ninja where preoccupied by Nya who was now turned evil by Dark Matter. Wu, Lloyd and Misako kept going towards Garmadon and when they finally arrived he was in the process of firing the first evil shot of Dark Matter. After a few missile shots and a bad attempt to stop him, Garmadon upset the balance and the Overlord crossed into Ninjago, taking over Garmadon's body. The Green Ninja Falls Lloyd watching as his father was lost to the Overlord's possession, attempted to fight the immensely powerful overlord however he was outmatched and the Overlords powers completely annihilated him and left him with a broken leg. The Overlord, Nya and the Stone Army then created a vortex to Ninjago. The Ninja tried to follow but it closed before they could, and left them stranded on the Dark Island. Lloyd then picked up the broken symbol of destiny and told the others that this wasn't the end or the real final battle and they didn't loose the battle they just lost the fight. The Final Battle The Ninja remained stranded on the Dark Island until Zane's Falcon showed them to the Temple of Light where they awakened the Golden Mech which could fly, allowing Lloyd to return home, then the Ultra Dragon retuned and the rest of the Ninja knew how they where going home. Meanwhile the Overlord entered Ninjago City and attacked, turning everyone (except Dareth) into his own evil image, he then finished the metamorphosis and returned to his original form, a dragon, as his vehicle Garmatron turned into a gigantic fortress. The Ninja arrived just in time and after gaining control of the Stone Army, attempted to help Lloyd, (with his broken leg) get to the top of the Overlords fortress. The Ninja slowly became infected by the Overlord's dark matter until only Kai and Lloyd remained, however in order for Lloyd to move on, Kai had to stay behind and stop Nya and so Lloyd went up the stairs to the top of the fortress where the Overlord Dragon awaited him. Lloyd put on his mask and after a bit of chatter with the Overlord he started the battle and after a few seconds of creating a ball of energy it turned gold and his entire suit turned to a shiny gold as Misako, Wu and Dr Julian watched, as he became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd then summoned the Golden Dragon and the two dragons fought creating beams of light. Eventually the sheer size of the Overlord was too much for Lloyd and the Overlord swallowed Lloyd and the Golden Dragon. This fake victory didn't last long for the Overlord as Lloyd used his golden power to break free and bursted a ginormous ray of light all throughout Ninjago City destroying the Overlord and his fortress as well as saving everyone corrupted by the Overlords Dark Matter. The Aftermath As a result of the Final Battle, Garmadon was saved and the Great Devourer's venom left his system allowing him to be good and pure again. The Ninja since there was no threat anymore (for now) became teachers at Wu's academy, while Lloyd, Garmadon and Misako caught up on lost time and lived together, Ninjago City, now in ruins from the Final Battle was rebuilt by Cyrus Borg and renamed New Ninjago City. Borg Industries was built but because of all the tech it allowed the Overlord Virus to take a new form in the Digiverse. Category:Events